The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to light bulb assemblies.
Light bulb assemblies typically include a light bulb mounted to a standard base. For example, the light bulb may be mounted to an Edison screw base that is configured to be threadably connected to a complementary light bulb socket or a bayonet base that is configured to connect to a complementary light bulb socket with a bayonet style connection. The base includes a shell that defines a negative terminal of the light bulb assembly. The base also includes a positive terminal of the light bulb assembly. When the shell is connected to the light bulb socket, the negative terminal provided by the shell and the positive terminal mate with respective negative and positive terminals of the light bulb socket to electrically connect the light bulb assembly to the light bulb socket.
At least some types of light bulbs include a printed circuit board (PCB) that provides electrical power and/or other electrical pathways between the light bulb and the base. For example, light emitting diode (LED) light bulbs and compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) light bulbs include PCBs. The PCB of the light bulb is electrically connected to the positive and negative terminals of the base through electrical wires that are soldered to the positive terminal and the shell of the base. But, the soldering operations used to solder the electrical wires to the positive terminal and the shell may be time consuming, which may increase the cost of the light bulb assembly and/or may reduce the number of light bulb assemblies that can be manufactured over a given period of time. Moreover, the soldering operations used to solder the electrical wires to the positive terminal and the shell of the base may result in quality defects in the light bulb assembly, for example because of machine and/or human error when performing the soldering operations.